Une vie, deux vies
by Tristana-Gray
Summary: Blaise sauve Ginny des griffes de Lord Voldemort. Celle ci a donc une dette envers lui. Blaise lui demande de faire croire qu’ils sortent ensemble pour montrer au monde sorcier qu’il sort avec une sang pur… Ginny n’est pas d’accord. Mais a t elle le choix


NDA : Cette fic est dédiée à Dragen que je remercie de son soutien, désolé de cet O-S inattendu et foireux. Bises à tout le monde. ANox.

Une vie, deux vies

La bataille faisait rage. Le monde sorcier était en train de vivre un moment historique. A dix-sept ans, Harry Potter, espoir de tous, allait tuer Lord Voldemort. Mais il allait aussi devoir sauver la sœur de Ron : Ginny, elle s'était faite enlevée par le lord noir quelques jours auparavant. Harry avec l'aide de Draco (espion pour l'ordre du phoenix) il pénétra de force dans le château du Lord. Blaise les suivait de près. Ce dernier était espion au même titre que Draco. Ils entrèrent donc, les Aurors et les membres de l'ordre les suivirent. Harry entra dans la pièce principale, Voldemort était là, visiblement il l'attendait. Blaise partit dans les cachots, il allait récupérer Ginny. Draco s'occupa des quelques Mangemorts présents avec l'aide des autres sorciers. Blaise pénétra dans les goêles. Lucius Malfoy était là aussi. Et visiblement il était occupé à violer Ginny qui lui hurlait d'arrêter. Il ne l'écoutait pas la pénétrant brutalement puis se retirant, pour mieux recommencer. Blaise lui lança un « Stupéfix » et Lucius s'effondra sur Ginny. Blaise avança vers elle. Elle recula tremblante et détruite. Blaise donna un coup de pied au corps inerte de Lucius, puis il réconforta Ginny il fit apparaître une couverture et lui mit sur les épaules. Elle le regarda, le regard vide. Il se dit qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus outremer. Il la porta et remonta jusque dans la salle principale. Harry et Voldemort se battaient à l'épée. Harry fendit l'air de son épée, Voldemort y perdit la tête. Une guerre qui avait durée près de trente ans venait de prendre fin. Harry s'effondra, Draco se jeta sur lui.

-Harry, mon amour ne meurs pas s'il te plaît pas maintenant, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Blaise vit les larmes couler sur les joues pâles du blond. Il sourit, tout était fini !

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise et les autres étaient toujours à l'infirmerie. Aux prises de Mme Pomfresh. Tous soupirèrent pour la centième fois de la matinée. Blaise sourit, il aimait bien Mme Pomfresh. Bien que très protectrice, c'était une excellente infirmière, et elle soignait toutes les blessures en un rien de temps. Il regarda le lit en face du sien, Ginny était assise dessus les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Blaise se leva, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Ginny. Il lui prit la main.

-Ginny ?

Elle sursauta et le regarda.

-Ginny ? Ça va ? Il faut manger un peu tu sais.

Elle avait toujours ce regard, vide. Il soupira, « J'y arriverai ! » pensa-t-il.

-Ginny, est-ce tu veux que je te donnes à manger ?

Elle hocha très légèrement la tête. Il prit la fourchette et piqua une petite carotte présente dans l'assiette. Il la porta jusqu'à sa bouche, elle l'ouvrit docilement. Il y déposa la carotte et elle mâcha lentement. Mme Pomfresh, qui venait d'arriver, observa la scène avec un petit sourire. Même Ron n'avait pas réussi à faire manger sa sœur.

-Mr Zabini, puisque vous êtes rétabli, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de Mlle Weasley.

Il hocha la tête, mettant une deuxième carotte entre les lèvres de Ginny. Celle-ci mâcha lentement. Il lui sourit. Elle était comme un petit lapin blanc en cage. A la différence que le lapin n'était pas brisé. Il la fit manger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini son assiette. Il la trouvait très belle. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux l'été dernier, sa nouvelle coupe la vieillissait un peu les faisant paraître du même âge. Il lui caressa la joue, elle sourit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Blaise revint la voir, elle était rétablie et il la trouvait très belle.

-Bonjour Ginny ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien mieux ! J'ai une dette envers toi !

Blaise sourit.

-Je suis venu pour ça !

Ginny haussa un sourcil, surprise.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je veux que tu fasses croire à l'école qu'on sort ensemble.

Ginny le regarda de haut en bas et dit :

-Je refuse.

Blaise sortit en courant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui faisait si mal ? Ginny le rattrapa.

-Laisses-moi finir, lui dit-elle.

Blaise la regarda ébahie et Ginny lui expliqua.

-Je ne veux pas juste faire croire. Je t'aime Blaise !

Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas en dire plus il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la conduisit jusque dans sa chambre et lui fit l'amour.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes… lui souffla Ginny.

-Moi aussi…

Ils sourirent, heureux.

OoOoOoO

Nous sommes ici pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres…

Ginny dans sa robe de tulle blanche observait sa mère qui pleurait dans les bras de son père. Elle pleurait de bonheur, après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que son unique fille se marie. Blaise et elle se dirent oui et ils s'embrassèrent. Quelques mois plus tard elle était enceinte.

OoOoOoO

-Maman ? Il est où papa ?

-Il arrive ma chérie, dit Ginny en souriant.

La jeune Betsy repartit jouer avec son frère Ludovic. La vie avait prit un nouveau tournant pour le couple. Ginny attendait son troisième enfant. Le bonheur avait été plus simple a trouvé qu'il n'y paraissait.

FIN


End file.
